1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for navigating shoe or insole selection, more particularly to a shoe or insole fitting navigation system capable of adequately navigating selection of foot-problem-care shoes or insoles.
2. Description of Related Art
The human being realizes walking on his/her two legs by shifting his/her gravity centers while skillfully controlling his/her joints and muscles. However, different people have different foot shapes and walking postures. When a person is walking while gravity center balance remains biased or while a problem such as hallux valgus, a flat foot, or a high arch is present, problems such as falling accident during walking or health impairment due to excessive load imposed on feet or lower limbs may be caused.
Therefore, it has been conventionally practiced that those having a foot problem improve these problems by fitting foot-problem-care shoes or insoles.
However, fitting of such foot-problem-care shoes or insoles has required diagnoses by an expert such as a shoe fitter who can adequately diagnose foot condition and posture, and it has been difficult to select adequate foot-problem-care shoes or insoles in shops without such experts.
According to the above situation, a navigation system capable of adequately selecting foot-problem-care shoes or insoles even in shops without such experts has been expected.
As conventional art for automatically selecting foot-problem-care shoes or insoles, for example, the following patent references have been disclosed.
Patent reference 1 discloses technology of measuring an inclination angle and an arch height rate of a foot by a footprint measuring device and then selecting a shoe or shoe part by referring a table where relationship of inclination angles and arch height rates of foot with shoe types is defined.
Patent reference 2 discloses technology of measuring a three-dimensional foot shape, obtaining an anteroposterior two-dimensional cross section including a heel cross section from the measured three-dimensional shape, and obtaining an inclination angle from a center line of the two-dimensional cross section, and selecting a shoe or shoe insole that corrects the inclination to inside or outside of the feet.
Patent reference 3 discloses technology of taking a foot sole print by using coloration liquid and coloration paper, reading the taken foot sole print into a computer with an image scanner, and selecting insoles by referring a table where foot information and insole information are associated with each other previously.
Patent reference 4 discloses technology of taking images of feet placed on a transparent footrest plate from the rear side, introducing first light from the outer-circumferential-side end face of the transparent footrest plate and irradiating the outer circumferential side surfaces of the feet with second light of a color different from that of the first light to thereby simultaneously measure a shape of ground surface of the foot sole and an outer circumferential shape of the foot sole.
Patent reference 5 discloses technology of measuring foot sole pressure distribution and introducing shoes in which the foot sole pressure is averagely dispersed.    Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-141651    Patent reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-000786    Patent reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-305374    Patent reference 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-219404    Patent reference 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-275716
However, Patent references 1 and 2, where shoes or insoles are selected based on the foot shape only, have raised a problem that shoes or insoles appropriately caring a foot problem cannot be selected adequately since load imposed on soles varies depending on posture of an upper body.
Moreover, Patent reference 3, where shoes or insoles are selected based on the foot sole print, has raised the problem that shoes or insoles appropriately caring a foot problem cannot be selected adequately since the load actually imposed on the soles cannot be judged from the foot sole print.
Moreover, Patent reference 4, where the shape of the ground surface of the foot sole and the outer circumferential shape of the foot sole are simultaneously measured, has also raised the problem that shoes or insoles appropriately caring a foot problem cannot be selected adequately since the actual load imposed on the foot soles cannot be judged.
On the other hand, Patent reference 5, where it is possible to select shoes or insoles based on the load imposed on the foot soles since the foot sole pressure distribution is measured, raises a case where, in the measurement of the foot sole pressure, the foot sole pressure distribution may have a defect part where the load can not be measured, for example, in a toe part or any troubled part. In such a case, even when the load center is obtained from the measured foot sole pressure distribution, the gravity center position in the entire foot sole can not be correctly recognized. Therefore, there has arisen a problem that only measuring the foot sole pressure can not determine bias in gravity center balance of a foot sole accurately, thus making it difficult to select shoes or insoles appropriately caring a foot problem.